dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Way Out West
Doug Way Out West is the second part of the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug exaggerates about how well he can ride on a horse and all his friends believe Doug's stories. But then Roger challenges Doug to show them and Patti suggests they all go to a dude ranch to settle the argument. Since Doug can't ride a horse very well, he is nervous about going to the ranch. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. You know, sometimes even I don't know how I get myself into these messes. At a ranch, Doug is running from a mustang and is cornered against a fence as the mustang is ready to attack. Main Episode At school, Patti brings in an ad for a dude ranch and invites everyone there. Doug reminisces on the good times he had on his Uncle Happy's farm, where he rode on the pony named Tornado as a child. Roger comes around and mocks Doug for riding on a horse. Doug retorts back, saying that Roger couldn't tell a horse's head from its crute and would like him to connect to a flank cinch. The others are impressed by Doug's seemingly knowledge of horses. While telling everyone the story of riding Tornado, he exaggerates it and tells everyone he used to be a cowboy. The more he talks about it, he begins to believe his own story and soon, he imagines himself as "Durango Doug." Doug's imagination: As a song of Durango Doug is being played, Doug's alter ego is shown dressed as a cowboy. He takes a piece of cactus and brushes his teeth and hair with it. He finds a rattlesnake and uses it as his belt. As the song comes to a conclusion, a branding stick is pressed against a stoned wall, revealing the word "Durango". When Doug and his friends get to Buck's Dude Ranch, Doug tells his friends that he put down "other" as his skills in riding a horse. When the others are assigned horses to ride on, Doug gets to ride on Sugar (named that due to his addiction of sugar cubes), a mustang who looks like more than Doug can handle. Doug then starts imagining himself as a coward and starts to get nervous. Doug's imagination: The song "Durango Doug is being played. But this time, the lyrics are about what a coward he is. Durango Doug is seen in the middle of the town and looks around. When he hears a horse whinnying, he runs in fright and hides inside a barrel. As the song comes to a conclusion, a branding stick is pressed against a stone wall, revealing a picture of a chicken, implying Durango Doug's actions here. While the other ride away on their horses, Doug, knowing that he can't chicken out in front of Patti and the others, feeds Sugar a sugar cube and rides him. The mustang dashes through the forest past the other horses and their riders. He runs into a tree branch and loses Sugar in the process. Doug hides behind the bush away from the others' view and searches for Sugar. He finds Sugar eating from a dumpster and struggles to take the mustang back to the ranch. Suddenly, he notices Patti looking for him and hides into the dumpster. Patti comes around and notices his hat on the ground and Sugar. Patti then begins to worry that Doug is hurt and goes looking for him. Doug, cognizant of how worried Patti is over his whereabouts, finally emerges from the dumpster and tells Patti the truth about his riding skills. Patti furiously berates Doug for scaring her and later shows him how to really ride the horse. She explains the steps as they ride Sugar, with Patti's horse Buttercup taking along, to join the others. Characters *Doug Funnie *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Roger Klotz *Connie Benge *Al & Moo Sleech *Sugar *Buttercup *Lightning Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop tossing paint at the screen